Down the Rabbit Hole
by Bianca PJO HOO HG
Summary: Madness is not a state of mind, it's a place, an escape. There's only one way to get there. Down the rabbit hole Percy goes. *AKA The Wonderland Project*
1. Out of His Mind

**Down the Rabbit Hole**

**Chapter 1: Out of His Mind**

**This story is inspired by Alice: Madness Returns and both the Tim Burton and original Alice in Wonderland movie. Where is My Mind by Yoav ft. Emily Browning may have helped too.**

**It's actually combining two thoughts that I have had both recently and a LONG time ago that has been revealed as I thought about this oddly, peculiar story. As the Cheshire Cat would say: Peculiar is the best cup of tea, it never gets cold. I wouldn't say the same for you Mr. Jackson. **

**1. Percy in Wonderland after he has gone mad (this one is recent…it came after watching walkthroughs of Alice: Madness Returns.)**

**2. A character in PJO going mad after going on a three-person-quest that only he/she lived through. (This came before the Heroes of Olympus series even existed. It reappeared again during the Lost Hero and made a very, very short appearance during the Son of Neptune. Originally, this thought was centered on Thalia. I believe this may have helped with the idea of her future appearance in this story.)**

**Combined, these two thoughts made "Down the Rabbit Hole"-by the way, the title took an entire list to think of-and so as I type this right now, and as you read it later, remember this small note:**

**Let the Madness Begin!**

**~BiancaPJOHOOHG **

**WARNING: There are some graphic scenes in this chapter. (A person's head falls off graphically). If you get disgusted easily, this story (or chapter) may not be for you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson (be glad I don't). I don't own Wonderland either, since it is technically Percy's Wonderland (though I think he rather have Alice's Wonderland-by Alice's Wonderland, I mean the original Alice) then his own since as Percy says: This is a pretty messed up Wonderland.)**

Everyone has a secret, even at Camp Halfblood. If you listen closely, you'll find out that Rina Grudgers actually is cheating on her boyfriend, Jacob Smith's mortal parent has had exactly five boyfriends in just two weeks, and Quinn Stuffers dyed her hair and put in contacts just to look like the rest of the Athena children.

But, if you _look _closely, Rina Grudgers' fatal flaw is being indecisive, so it's no surprise she can't chose between two guys, Jacob Smith's mortal parent is really just trying to run away from abandonment not knowing she is abandoning herself, and Quinn Stuffer's roots are showing.

You'll also see Percy Jackson is _out of his mind._

What do I mean? Well, let's just say you'll find out. The process started out slowly and simply. In a list it would look exactly like this:

1. Annabeth Chase dumped him for some bizarre excuse

2. He met Alice Wonders, a pretty daughter of Hecate. She was breath taking and everything everyone wanted to be, but she had one flaw: she couldn't remember a thing before she was eight years old.

3. Percy, Alice, and a boy named Tyler were sent on a super secret quest to find something from Alice's past.

4. Only Percy returned, slightly different as if he was a door that was unhinged. He had a locket around his neck and a cornered look in his eyes. He seemed normal after a meeting with Mr.D though.

But if you could hear his thoughts right now, you might change your mind. Because just one month later, he is sitting in his cabin with his knees to his chest and is stuck looking out the window again.

This takes us to today, right now (8:00 P.M if you care to know). In Cabin Three, Percy Jackson was doing exactly what was described above. His head lay in the dent between his knees as he hugged them to his chest. As Percy looked out the window, he seemed transfixed. Maybe it was the glow of the full moon, or the sight of the empty Cabins. Whatever it is, Percy seemed highly interested in it.

If a camper wondered into the cabin, he would look he was just lost in thought as he gazed out the window, but if you could hear his thoughts, you would know what he is really thinking: words.

Yes, Percy Jackson is really thinking of words. Not words like 'her' and 'me', no words like 'Alice', 'Locket', and 'Promise'. These words mean a lot more than one would think.

These words were about _the _quest. Yes, the one mentioned in the list above. These were dangerous words his brain told him, not ones he was supposed to think of, but the daring part of him said 'Go on, _remember_.'

It has been like a game to him. Think about a word, unveil a memory. He nicknamed it The Word Game (it's a bit obvious, but it's easy to remember).

This time, the memory showed a quick flash of a bloody locket clashing to the ground. It gleamed as it hit ground with a loud _bing! _The locket fell open revealing a picture of a younger Alice in black and white with a tall man that had a long pointed nose and small beady eyes, a women with a graceful pose and the sweetest smile, and an older girl-most likely a sibling-that had ribbons in her hair and a fearful expression on her face like she was afraid of something beyond the camera.

The memory disappeared leaving Percy grasping to unveil more. His squeezed the same exact locket in his hand, but the locket wouldn't reveal anymore than it already has.

With a defeated sigh, Percy leaned back on the bed before closing his eyes, locket still in hand and mind elsewhere.

Like always, his dream started with a boat taking him down a river. The river was always so dark; you couldn't even see the creatures it contained. On the land next to the river, leafless trees were scattered among the dead grass. The river went at a slow pace, making you have a certain feeling to keep looking around. This time something was different though, a familiar girl sat in the wooden old boat with him.

This girl was Alice Wonders. She looked as alive as Percy was. For some odd reason, he didn't seem surprise. He looked at her. Her blonde hair was being held back by a black headband. She wore a dark blue old-fashioned dress with a black ribbon around her waste. Percy then looked into her eyes.

Alice had crystal blue eyes that were hard to forget, even when she's dead. She then began talking in her usual alluring voice (the British accent may have helped).

"It's so nice of you to invite me here, Percy."

"Huh?" Percy questioned. He didn't remember "inviting" her here, wherever here is.

"It would have been nice to have some tea though. I've always loved tea. You?" She continued on as if Percy hasn't said a word.

"I have always preferred coffee." He found himself saying.

Alice smirked. "Typical American."

And then things started to get weird (as weird as weird can be)

The sky began to get as dark as the night and the wind picked up fast. The trees suddenly came alive as they tried to knock the boat over with their long branches. Percy looked around with a surprisingly calm expression, though on the inside he was screaming '_This is bad. Get out. Get out. Get out. Go away. Go away. Go away. It's not safe, it's not safe.'_

Alice smiled at him, but something seemed a bit off. Her eyes turned murderous red as she tilted her head to the side making a golden stray hair go astray from its former place among the neat hair.

"Welcome to your Wonderland, welcome to your Hell." Alice's voice changed to a familiar voice that Percy couldn't place. "She shouldn't have came, Percy."

Percy's eyes widened and a horrified expression came onto his face as blood began to poor from her mouth onto the boat; teeth fell into the waterfall as it began to get her side of the boat red, sticky, and wet. Percy felt like he was going to puke.

She tilted her head to the side even more and it completely fell off as if somebody took a knife and gave a perfect swing. Her body slumped over with arms and legs astray. Blood came from the stump on her neck making Percy slide back to the very tip of his side of the boat. Her body then turned into golden dust as a monster's body would have. Her bloody head fell into the water with a loud splash.

Percy looked at where it fell-his face was turning green-before noticing the difference. Only her blonde hair showed but that quickly disappeared. The water changed into blood red and the current picked up. Before Percy knew it, the boat was practically flying down the river.

"Go down the rabbit hole Percy, it is your only way to escape." A different disembodied voice traveled over the wind giving Percy shivers. He had a sinking feeling as he noticed the upcoming waterfall. The familiar feeling of a weight on his chest made it hard to breath.

Percy won't make the waterfall, he knows he won't. Once he goes over, he's dead. Without realizing it, he was breathing with ragged breaths. He's _so_ dead. He's _so_ dead.

"How can you be so sure Mr. Jackson?" The same voice said. It sounded sullen and deep yet wise beyond its years. "A rabbit hole can come in many shapes and sizes. One could just label a waterfall a rabbit hole."

"W-what do you mean?" Percy's voice cracked as he stuttered the words out.

"Go down the rabbit hole Percy, it will set you free."

Just as the voice said these words, Percy felt the world tip over making him feel sick again as he stared down the waterfall. All he could see was mist and a red lightning crackling.

And then he was falling.

**And this finishes off Chapter 1. You'll meet Wonderland next chapter. And as for now please review! **

**BTW I felt disgusted as I was describing what happened to Alice. It may have been just the words I used, or the demented images in my head. **

_Question(s) of the Chapter: What is your Wonderland like? What is your worst nightmare? (As for the Nightmare part, it's for inspiration)_

**I'll give an example by answering the questions myself:**

**My Wonderland would be filled with large books and floating quills, pens, and pencils that you can ride on. Book characters would roam freely. Houses would be beautiful as the place itself. The sky would always be clear. There would be no school because of the random books. **

**My Nightmare will be an actual nightmare I had for an example. There would be a gigantic grey building surrounded by dark, looming trees. Inside the building there are terrifying things like a really creepy Snow White doll with large round red eyes, a stereotypical Snow White outfit that is ripped, and the doll itself was covered in blood. The stairs would creak and the paintings would like they're watching you. **


	2. Down the Rabbit Hole

**Down the Rabbit Hole**

**Chapter 2: Down the Rabbit Hole**

**Thank you to my reviewers.**

**Greeks Drool-Romans Rule: Thanks, your nightmare gave me inspiration for the first place Percy sees. And to give you a hint, Elphaba will be seen in the Land of Wealth and she sure is golden (*wink, wink* *Cough* hint on costume *cough*) **

**DeathToBarbie22IsInTheTown: You're nightmare will definitely be used by the end of this story. By the end of this story, the world will be seen in a different way for Percy. Also, I cheered when my computer didn't say your username isn't a word. I guess bold font makes things beat the odds.**

**Daughterofposeidon99: It's funny, I already had the red sky planned and cliffs would be coming up later in the story. You're way of describing the nightmare made it very, what's the word, realistic? I don't know, I had the word to describe it….and then I lost it. **

**DemonicAnteaters: I would be scared of that nightmare if I had it and then I would bother my sister by telling her all about it: every, single detail because I'm just like that.**

**.Vaporize..Teach-I'm definitely using your nightmare in the Land of Deceiving (when we get there). I might be using the Wonderland part too, I was thinking of doing that, but then I'm like 'should I?' I eventually figure it out. **

**To everybody, I try to make these chapters seem perfect, which I don't usually do. I think I'm trying to make this story NOT be one of those: the idea is good, but the writing sucks.**

**Sometimes I think I'm crazy just because of the ideas that pop in my head. But aren't all writers crazy especially when we come up with original ideas. I don't know about you, but I'm about to kill ALL the Chaos stories and ALL the Mark of Athena stories. **

**I mean sure some Chaos stories are good and I'll read them sometimes, but when I'm on the Percy Jackson Fanfiction (So DeathToBarbie22IsInTheTown is a word but Fanfiction isn't? Really computer? Do we need to get into this conversation right now?) Archive and going through this huge list I don't need:**

**Revenge of the General**

**The Forgotten Hero**

**Chaos' General**

**I like some Mark of Athena fics, but only if there different. Otherwise I'm like, "I'm not reading this. I'll just wait for the real story" (thank you people who posted the Mark of Athena sneak peak on Youtube) **

**I'm not complaining or anything…I'm just going to let you read now.  
**

**-BiancaPJOHOOHG**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wonderland or Percy Jackson**

Percy screamed before shutting up completely at the sight of the objects around him. He seemed to have fallen into a red space that had random objects floating upward while he fell down. A pink couch passed him that looked like it belonged in the Aphrodite Cabin fallowed by a small ticking clock. A piece of paper hit him in the face .A stray high heel almost kicked him in the knee as it twirled upward. Toy blocks danced as if they were going up windy stairs. A giant piano played music. A headless teddy bear rode on top of a toy train.

He was trying to get a lock on his surroundings, but it's kind of hard to do so when everything is moving. He was sure when he landed; he would be a giant Percy splat on the ground, but suddenly the wind swept him so his feet were facing down. He let out a sigh of relief.

Slowly Percy drifted downward. His hair was pushed up by the wind he seemed to be balancing on. When Percy landed on the ground safely, he looked around him.

All around him, giant grey mushrooms roamed. The large dead trees gave the place a haunted look. Black grass covered the ground. The path was a bloody red that was in both directions. The sky was a lighter red like the mist he saw, still red lightning flashed across the sky. Vultures circled ahead. Crows were sitting on wired fences. A mountain holding a black castle was looming in the distance. Giant white dots floated around the castle. The world seemed to have only three colors, grey, black, and red. It was as if Percy was in a black and white movie with only a few other colors here and there.

He heard the sound of a water fall in the distance. The place seemed to be whispering things, words he can't understand, yet they were very persuasive. He had the sudden urge to kill something or someone.

"What a weird urge…" Percy muttered to himself.

"I would ignore the Love Pixies, Percy Jackson. They can be very persuasive." Percy jumped and his senses opened up.

"Wow, you're finally here, took you long enough." The disembodied voice said from before. Percy turned to look behind him.

He wasn't expecting the cat, but the cat was clearly expecting him. The cat was a bluish grey color with dark grey stripes. It was definitely over weight. It seemed to be smiling with its human-like teeth that were shinier than Apollo's. Its round topaz eyes made Percy unsettled. It would have been cute if it wasn't missing an ear, had bloody teeth, and the large black bow tie around his neck.

"Who are you?" Percy asked. "Where am I?"

The Cat kept smiling. "I think the question is 'who are you?'"

Percy raised an eyebrow. Of course, The Cat wouldn't tell him a straight answer. Nobody ever tells Percy a straight answer. Why wasn't he surprised?

"I asked two simple questions Cat, whether you answer it or not, I'll find out one way or another." Percy crossed his arms over his chest. He hated when people give him straight answers.

"You have some attitude, Mr. Jackson. It will take you very far here in Wonderland." The Cat said with his annoying smile. That was a first. He was never once told his attitude would help him survive somewhere.

_Wonderland? This place is wonderland? _Percy thought. _I thought Wonderland was supposed to pretty with rainbows and butterflies and talking flowers and bunnies._

"This is a pretty messed up Wonderland." Percy commented as he looked at the sky again.

"You have a pretty messed up mind." The Cat replied as he fallowed Percy's gaze.

"Excuse me?" Percy asked.

"You haven't figured it out? Of course not, figures. You see, Percy Jackson, this is where _your_ mind brought you. This is _your_ escape. You may act normal, Mr. Jackson, but soon, _very soon_, you _will _change."

"What do you mean?"

"Madness is like a disease, it can stay hidden for days, months even, but eventually it will reveal itself over a dreadful course. You're lucky it didn't reveal itself until now. You aren't a normal case, Percy. Most of the time, within in two weeks people are whisked away here, never to return. Your mind must be strong, trying to put itself back together alone like this. But the funny thing is, Mr. Jackson, madness doesn't have a cure."

"I don't understand."

Percy truly didn't. He didn't talk like a crazy person. He didn't act like one either. His thoughts can be twisted, but he thought that was just because was a demigod. He didn't know at the time he was wrong.

"Hmm…how do they say it these days?" The Cat tilted his head in thought. "Oh yes, you're missing a few nuts and bolts. You're not all there." The Cat brought his paw up and kind of pointed at Percy's head. "You're crazy."

Inside, half of Percy like he was swimming instead of being in the middle of one messed up nightmare. The other half wanted to kill that Cat, fry his eyeballs, cut the body into chunks, and roast the chunks for dinner like it was a natural impulse. He may need to start rethinking this not-being-crazy-idea he has. Maybe, The Cat's right.

Outside, he was his usual sarcastic self. To the Cat though, it was simply a mask like one you would wear at a masquerade ball rather than in a creepy nightmare version of Wonderland. The Cat knew once the clock strikes twelve, there will be no more masks, only madness. Things wouldn't go back to normal for Cinderella, nope. Things will only get worse. There will be no glass slipper to be found; only a blood trail and it wouldn't be Percy's, though the boy will have a major role with it.

"That's reassuring."

"I'm glad you find it so." The Cat's eyes gleamed mischievously.

"How did I become 'crazy'?" Percy asked. His hands did quotations marks when he said crazy.

"I think you need to answer that question yourself." The Cat said as his tail whipped the air with a _whoosh._ He always got that question from every single person, no matter what form he was in or who he was talking to. "Because adding quotation marks to 'crazy' won't make you being crazy go away. It's not a fly, Percy; you can't just kill it and think it will go away forever."

Percy glared at the Cat. Why did the Cat have to be so annoying with its smartness abilities and wise quotes? But something told Percy the Cat could help. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but the Cat was definitely smart.

"Where can I find the answer?" Percy said, truly interested.

"Just fallow the red brick road." The Cat pointed his paw towards the path behind Percy that led to the giant mountain and large castle. The white blobs continued to float around it like it was the sun and they were the planets.

"I thought this was Wonderland, not the Land of Oz." Percy raised an eyebrow.

"Not everything is what it seems, Mr. Jackson. You of all people should know that."

With those words, the Cat chuckled as he disappeared in thin air leaving Percy alone. He didn't know how to start, so he decided to collect his thoughts.

_My name is Percy Jackson._

_I'm nineteen-years-old,_

_I'm the only Son of Poseidon,_

_I have saved Olympus a lot,_

_My mom is Sally Jackson,_

_My sword is Riptide,_

_I go to Camp Halfblood,_

_I'm not crazy,_

_Or I think I'm not crazy,_

_I might be crazy._

He did this until a crow landed on a fence post next to him. It had red gleaming eyes. Percy glared at it. It just stared back at him with an intelligent look.

"Shoo." He said and waved his hands. The crow just got closer and tilted its head to the side just as the Cat did before. On the wired fence post, it looked like it belonged to a horror movie.

"Go away." Percy said, it was starting to freak him out. You would be freaked out to if a crow stared at you like that. The crow just kept staring at him. "Shoo!" Percy yelled. The crow spread out its wings. Percy gave a victory smile…until the crow got even more comfortable on the post.

"What do you want to do? Come with me or something?"

The crow cawed and had a weird expression on his face like he was smiling. It made Percy never want to be near a crow again, but something told him the crow wasn't giving up until it came along.

"Fine, come on, we have a lot of distance to cover."

The crow flew up and landed on Percy's shoulder. If somebody saw this scene, they would think it was from a Halloween movie. Especially since Percy was wearing a black top hat that had a red ribbon with a skull on the top and a black suit with a red shirt under it. Around his left eye was a weird spider web design. Alice's golden locket glowed on his neck, being the brightest color around.

The two of them traveled down the path. Little did Percy know that this wasn't going to be weirdest part of his dreams.

When you're handed the Wonderland package, they may tell you that you're crazy, but they forget to tell you a certain price or should I say baggage. They forget to tell you something important….

Eventually, dreams become reality and reality becomes a dream.

**INCEPTION!**

**I don't really know where the crow came from…I was just typing what was on my mind and then there was a crow. It was supposed to fly away and tell the red queen about Percy's arrival, but somehow it became Percy's pet? I don't even know anymore. (*insert shrugging pony right here*)**

_Question of the chapter: Who do you want to see first in Percy's Wonderland adventure? The Mad Hatter or Piper? _

**Example: I want to see Mad Hatter first because he's the Mad Hatter and he's amazing 'cause he has a hat. I like hats. **

**Or I choose Piper 'cause she's going to have super cool ninja hearts. **

_**Here's something that might help you choose:**_

**Every character is there for specific reasons. Here are Piper and the Mad Hatter's reasons.**

**Piper: Piper is Percy's way of seeing love. Since Annabeth broke up with him he sees love as this side of Piper. It hurts, it's evil. It's out to kill. It's terrifying. I'd be scared of love too if I saw a girl dressed in a pink giant heart dress trying to kill me with ninja hearts that are really hard to dodge. **

**Mad Hatter: The Mad Hatter is one of the crazy parts of Percy through out Wonderland. This is the crazy part where everything is what its not. There's no other way to describe it. **

**I really don't know who's in the castle until you guys tell me. Those white blobs can as easily be giant doves as much as flying giant tea cups. **

**So please review! I need to know, because both characters are eventually going to come, I just want to see who you guys want to see first.**

_Extra Question: _Did anyone else notice that practically every single _possible_ love interest/girl Percy had was cut off limits except Annabeth? I mean Bianca died, Thalia became a huntress, Zoe died and was a huntress, Calypso is a goddess/demititan/I'm to lazy to check in my book right now to find out, Rachel became the Oracle, do I need to go on?


	3. The Cruor Blade

**Down the Rabbit Hole**

**Chapter 3: The Cruor Blade**

**Greeks Drool-Romans Rule: Very epic. **

**Daughterofposiedon99: Not to realistic, the way you described it made it seem like it could be from a horror movie or story. You're really good at describing things. **

**Time. To. Vaporize. A. Maths. Teach: The OCs will be coming through the different places Percy goes. From the Mad Hatter's Domain with Jade and Courtney to the Air Palace with Amelia and to the last place Percy sees in Wonderland: The Asylum of Truth with Ariettie. **

**Mickeyheart345: It looks like the Mad Hatter is going first.**

**Lady Cougar-Trombone: The OCs have different roles. They could be guards, messengers, or important figures when Percy's in Wonderland. They will make some appearances out of Wonderland, but they will all be in Wonderland eventually.**

**Inkwell of roses: Piper from books is the answer. They will be coming in straight away from when Percy is in the castle/the Mad Hatter's Domain.**

**Yzonnev: Thanks. **

**I already have most of the story planned out (though my plans always change except the ending which I'm sure about). By the end of this story, I don't know if it will need a sequel or not (that'll be up to you when the times comes). I DO know that it is going to be pretty long with thirteen places to visit, Percy's trips on the way to the places and when Percy wakes up from his dreams or is in the normal world.**

**As for when he wakes up, those parts will get smaller and smaller as the story goes on. I do have to say that the by the Epilogue, those parts won't even exist anymore. **

**The Hatter's Domain won the votes with 4:3, but Piper's place will be after The Hatter's Domain in the next 3-5 chapters. **

Percy Jackson went down the long and windy path. The giant mushroom patches started to get thicker and thicker until they turned into a mushroom forest. Black globs that looked suspiciously like spilled ink started to fill pieces of the path making Percy have to go around them. The dead grass began to grow in between cracks of the red road. The place was silent except for the crackling under Percy's feet.

Raven was watching the sky above, which was starting to disappear in between all the towering mushrooms. A dark shape swooped above before disappearing once more. The red sky began to get cloudier and cloudier. There was no turning back now. Percy kept on walking, a weird feeling spreading out through his chest.

_~Down the Rabbit Hole~_

Percy would've tripped into the skeleton bones if it wasn't for the loud squawk Raven let out. He steadied himself and studied the clearing.

The surrounding mushrooms formed a circular shape with one small isle going through it on the opposite side of Percy that led to another clearing that seemed to glow purple. In the circular shape was a large mammal skeleton. It was covered in dry blood and it looked like it decomposed oddly. A silver shining knife sat among the dried blood. It too had dried blood on its blade.

"The Cruor Blade will help you survive the disasters your mind implanted among Wonderland."

Percy turned to the left to see the same annoying Cat. "What do you want, Cheshire Cat?"

"I see you found out my true name and it looks like you made a new friend. I think the question you need to ask though is 'what disasters?'"

"Well, go on, answer the question then." Percy stared at the cat expectantly.

Cheshire Cat smirked. "You see, when you came here, your innocence turned into dust. That dust was then scattered into two different places. Since those two places are far away from here, the rest of your mind has taken the responsibility of showing the true world. Hatred. Monsters. Anger. Angst."

"The true world doesn't look like this though." Percy pointed out.

"Not yet it doesn't." Cheshire Cat agreed. "But, your looking glass is shattered and reality will eventually turn into this."

"My 'looking glass'?"

"Your mind is in pieces, Percy. There is no type of glue that can put them back together. There is no way you can stop the pieces from shattering anymore. From now on, you can just survive through it."

Suddenly the knife began to make a tiny high pitched screeching sound as it floated up slowly and towards the trio.

"This will help you."

Percy put out his hand and grabbed onto the blade as soon as it got close to him. He ran his finger up the smooth side, making dried blood flakes scatter to the ground. The handle has a complex design of the stereotypical Alice in Wonderland girl looking like a murderer with an identical knife in her hand. Strings seemed to be coming from her so she looked like a puppet being controlled. The knife may not be Riptide, but it would do its job.

"I didn't come here looking for a fight." Percy found himself saying. "I thought I came here for an escape." He looked up at the cat who was still smiling as always.

"Pity, there are several fights looking for you." Cheshire Cat said ignoring the second part of Percy's statement.

Percy looked down at the Cruor Blade again and swung it making a loud _whoosh_ sound erupt over the clearing. He smiled at how easily the knife cut through air.

"Goodbye, Percy. You must be going, the Mad Hatter awaits you." The cat began to disappear feet first. "Ignore the nuisances among the way." He continued right as his head disappeared.

Percy shook his head and Raven cawed as they went around the skeleton into the isle that leads to the second clearing.

Percy was lucky he had fighting instincts because if he hadn't raised the blade in time, a glowing purple glob would've of burned his face off. The blade steamed, but didn't melt at all. Raven let out a cry before flying in circles above the clearing.

Percy studied the monster as he started to slowly circle around it. It was a giant dark purple glob that had a faint light purple gleam around it. Its face was a bald Barbie doll that was missing an eye. The Barbie doll hands had another purple glob forming in them.

With a scream, the glob barely missed Percy's feet. He jumped to the side. A small crater steamed where Percy once stood. Percy quickly swiped at the body of the glob, but his blade went right through. He jumped back as another attack was thrown at him. It hit a mushroom which melted upon impact.

Since he didn't want to become Percy ashes, he decided to not go for the body of the Barbie Glob. There was one other target he could go for.

He then went for the face of the doll with an easy strike that Percy learned years ago. The blade cut the Barbie face in half making the Barbie Glob scream. The Barbie's face now showed the missing eye, half of a nose, and a weird creepy smile.

As near as Percy could figure, it takes the Barbie Glob one minute to form an offense attack unless you swipe at the body which automatically makes the attack form. The face is its only weakness and will delay the offense attack.

He ducked and rolled as another glob sent another mushroom to its death. Percy didn't have much time to feel sorry for the mushroom though, since he went for the face again.

Percy did a move that Chiron said was only for emergencies since it could be deadly for both the monster and the person doing the move. He threw his blade making Barbie Glob slide backwards. Percy then ran, caught the blade in mid air as it twirled, and sliced the face clean off.

With a scream, the monster turned into a steaming puddle of purple goo. Raven dropped back down and settled himself into a comfortable position on Percy shoulder's once more. It looked at him like it was _Percy's fault _that the monster attacked him. Percy then continued on his adventures.

If the entire Wonderland was like this, this would be one Hades of a ride.

**Next chapter will be at The Mad Hatter's Domain. **

_Question of the chapter: Who is your favorite character in the Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus series? What is your OTP?_

**Review please. **


	4. A Cup of Percy

**Down the Rabbit Hole**

**Chapter 4: A Cup of Percy**

**Yzonnev: Thanks. When you said Leo, it reminded me of what I keep on forgetting to tell one of my friends who also like Leo. The funny thing about the Lost Hero, is when I was reading it, I didn't really choose a favorite character, I really just read it, made some theories, read it some more, made some more theories, and read it even more. As I was reading the POVs, I didn't really register the characters in a full perspective. It wasn't until after I finished the book two or three days after I got it (when it first came out), I kind of took a step back and thought about the characters, and found I like all of them. Jason is now like a close friend, Piper is a sister, and Leo is like an annoying little brother that you can't help but love with all your heart.**

**Lady Cougar-Trombone: I mean to say favorite non-cannon pairing (I've seen the phrase OTP before for couples and I guessed on what it means…I'm going to go see what it means now...apparently-according to internetslang . com-it means One True Pairing? Heh, knowledge is power) Luke? That's new, kind of cool too 'cause it's different.**

**4blueeyes9: Thanks. My favorite character is Percy. The funny thing is from the time I started reading the series to like two months ago, I didn't know that, I just knew I would always be excited about his parts.**

**Iheartbd's: Thanks. Creepy is the theme of this, afterall.**

**Greeks Drool-Romans Rule: Thanks. I love the Cheshire Cat too. I like coming up with wise lines for characters. **

**Daughterofposeidon99: You're welcome. That's what I was going for. Look above for what an OTP is.**

**Inkwell of roses: That review had me beaming for days. **

**Coco-kinz11: Your character is actually in this chapter/the Mad Hatter's Domain. **

**To Everybody: I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever, but it was because I was thinking about now doing Fanfiction anymore, but then I realized this story is already to close to my heart to let it go, so let us once again go on the Wonderland adventure.**

**Music:**

**Song I was Listening to While Writing This: Sweet Dreams by Emily Browning/Marylyn Manson Mash Up**

**The lullaby is Alice Madness Returns Soundtrack Therapy (Extended)**

Percy didn't know what he was expecting about the castle, but he definitely wasn't expecting the giant toll booth in the shape of a checkerboard top hat with a little window in it surrounded by the dead grass and black sand, nor was he suspecting the familiar sixteen year old daughter of Iris to be managing it.

From the bright fiery red hair with the blue streak in it in the identical long pig tails on either side of her head to the huge smile on her face, it definitely was Courtney Lawrence, the girl Percy had accidentally ran into during breakfast the day before.

Only one thing was off, the outfit. She had a sleeveless blood dress red dress over a long sleeved black shirt. Black lace ripped gloves went from her knuckles to her wrist. On her head was a small black top hat tilted to the side.

Her vivid green eyes studied him, never did she stop smiling. She seemed to be in a graceful pose. Her pale skin made her seem like she was from a creepy movie. Freckles covered parts of her face.

"Name?" Courtney asked.

"Uh-" Percy stuttered, not sure what to say.

"That's a strange name..._uh_" She tested the name and shook her head in confusion.

"No-my name is-it's Percy." Percy finally got out.

"Percy." Courtney looked down at a long list of names and then she looked up when she saw the name underlined (_562. Jackson, Percy__)_. "It looks like you have a reservation Percy. The Mad Hatter is expecting you, which I find rather odd, he never liked visitors, but he is odd in general. Anyways, let me see your hand."

Percy put his hand into the window. Courtney kept her smile as she put her hand by his elbow and stroke down in one motion, hand glowing white and it faded as she picked up a black and red stamp labeled 'CS'.

Percy felt like he lost something important, something he needed desperately. He looked at Courtney as she stamped his hand, still smiling, and slowly he pulled his hand back and studied the blood red print.

'_Common Sense'_

"What does that mean?" Percy asked.

"You won't need common sense where _you're_ going." Courtney gave him a creepy smile and he could've sworn her eyes turned red, but she just pointed toward a certain direction.

Percy turned to where she was pointing, to a little floating dock with a stop light next to it. It looked to be a black table just floating unsteadily a few feet above the ground, waiting for him to go to it to wait for his ride up the mountain.

Courtney studied his retreating figure. It's always the same thing. Piece by piece, they lose their minds. She looked at her free hand and saw the first piece, a white hat made out of moving mist. As the Mad Hatter toll booth caretaker, she was the only one able to see the pieces of the mind, along with the other toll booth caretakers. His first piece was common sense, considering those who don't carry the hat have none.

Whatever form she took, it's always the same thing. When it was Sandrine for the last person here, Alice, and when she's Courtney for Percy. It's always somebody who needs their mind to be taken apart. Eventually, a new person would come; and she would begin the process all over again and again.

** ~~Down the Rabbit Hole~~**

Percy stepped on the dock, and almost instantly something happened. A little bell dinged in a slow creepy lullaby that sounded familiar filled the air before one white dot began to approach the ground.

Percy stared at his ride, was this supposed to be a joke?

_No, jokes aren't needed in Wonderland. It is like a completely sane person in a mental ward. _Cheshire Cat's voice sounded in his head.

_Shut up. _Percy retaliated.

_One can only deny the truth for so long, Mr. Jackson. _Cheshire Cat's voice seemed to fade into nothing.

_What? _Percy asked, even though he knew he would not get a

A giant white tea cup floated in front of him. The silver rimmed edged gleamed like a melted version of the Cruor Blade. Blood covered the handle, practically concealing the perfect white coat underneath. A door like those on Ferris wheels at the typical fair was shut closed.

The red light changed to a green light and the door flew open. Raven cawed nervously. Percy took a step in it and closed the door behind him. Almost instantly the tea cup flew up, but Percy, surprisingly, wasn't fazed as the tea cup went so fast, you couldn't get a look at your surroundings.

What he could see and hear though was mostly white and black blurs and the creepy lullaby playing like scary yet sad elevator music. A piano or an instrument like that playing a slow, but still a creepy tune, but with something hidden, something _evil. _

The tea cup stopped at a matching dock of the one below. In front of him stood a giant black castle like from older times, lightning flickered in the background making it seem like an evil castle. Black grass filled the small surrounding area. Another familiar girl waited for him on the other side of the dock.

"Welcome to the Mad Hatter's domain, brother."

**Not really impressed with this chapter, but it's more of a filler to show you how Wonderland works. **

**Question of the Chapter:**

_What would you do if you were in Wonderland?_


	5. Forgotten in Wonderland

**Down the Rabbit Hole**

**Chapter 5: Forgotten in Wonderland**

**Lady Cougar-Trombone: I think I would do the same.**

**Iheartbs's: for your first question, the answer is (as Cheshire Cat would say) "All Wonderlands are connected, one in the same, a never ending spiral. They all have different beginnings, but the end result will always be the same". As for the beta reader, I have thought about getting one, but right now I haven't decided on whether or not I will, I will get back to you on that.**

**Greek Drool-Romans Rule: Thanks. **

**SeddieShortBus: Hmm…that's a good answer. **

**Time. To. Vaporize. A. Maths. Teach: Another good answer.**

**Okay, one of the Mad Hatter lines is from Alice: Madness Returns, but it just fits so well in the conversation, I had to use it. **

**Okay I'm going to start doing a fact a chapter about what happened when Alice Wonders (the girl mentioned in chapter 1) was in Wonderland. **

Alice Wonders Fact #1:

When Alice Wonders went into Wonderland, it first was like the original Wonderland (which will be explained in this chapter), but when she started having episodes, Wonderland began to break and shatter once again.

**Let's see who this girl Percy saw at the end of the last chapter is.**

The girl in front of him stood with her arms behind her back and her feet pushed together. She put on a small smile as he approached her, her features becoming more noticeable. Her long wavy black hair covered her back. Sea green eyes that matched his own studied him. She had a slight tan, which seemed rather odd considering there was no sun in Wonderland.

A name came to his mind: _Jade Lancaster, his sister_.

Like Courtney, she was wearing a rather odd outfit. The dress was dark red with black swirl designs. The side sleeves revealed her shoulders. In front, the dress went to just above her knees, black lace tights under them, but in the back her dress had a black and red train. A black choker went around her neck with a little hat charm. Atop her head was a tall black top hat with red ribbon. She was small for a sixteen year old, but she still looked older in that outfit.

"Hello, Jade." Percy said as he approached.

Jade studied him. "Percy, brother, the Mad Hatter is expecting you. Fallow me."

Jade began leading Percy to black doors that had tea cups as handles. She opened the door to reveal a long dark hallway. With a snap of her fingers, torches lit up revealing the entire length of the hallway that looked like it never would end.

On either side of the walls, there was all different kind of doors every few moments, doors so large elephants could fit through them, doors so small that a mouse would have to squeeze himself to fit, doors so bright that if you looked directly at them, they would blind you, and doors so dark, that you couldn't even see them.

Where there weren't doors or torches, there was funky paintings, the first one on the left side showing a small girl, the original Alice. She smiled a nice smile and Wonderland, a pretty Wonderland, shone in the background.

"That was the old days, when Wonderland wasn't some messed up mad house. Come along."

They begin walking down the hallway, ticking noises sounding the room like a large clock was right over their heads. Percy studied the painting, they seemed to be getting darker as they went along, it wasn't until they reached mid point did Wonderland look like the one he was stuck in now, dark castles, red skies, bloody smiling Cheshire Cats, weird Barbie Globs, and blood crusted blades.

Jade led him to a door at the very end of the hallway. Crashing could be heard inside along with swishing, as if somebody was stirring a pot of stew. She knocked on the door twice, before opening it, Percy right behind her.

Almost as soon as they stepped in, a tea cup went flying at their heads. Jade just ducked with no emotion on and Percy almost fell down in his hurry to avoid getting hit. It crashed against the hallway's floor as Jade pushed Percy forward.

"Your guest is here." She addressed the table before turning towards Percy. "No ravens aloud in the tea room, may I see him."

Percy handed her Raven, who repositioned himself on her forearm as she walked outside of the door, heels clicking, the double doors shutting behind her just as Percy saw her step over broken tea cup pieces as if it was nothing.

He turned around and got a good look around the room. The floor, wall, and ceiling were in the design of a black and white checkerboard, making it seem like a stereotypical illusion. The only thing in the room was the dining table in the very middle of it.

On the dining table was a huge mess, several tea supplies was scattered around it. The stuff looked like it was about to fall off the table. Tea already was dripping off the edges.

Around the table was even weirder. At the head of the table sat a strange man. His limbs were extra long, and his skinny frame made him like a skeleton. His skin was stretched over the bones. He was wearing an orange, purple, and green striped coat with a tail and black pants that almost covered his black shoes, all of it with tea stains covering them. His signature top hat stood upon his head. This man was obviously the Mad Hatter.

On either side of the table, though, were two other quests. A rabbit and a mouse, though nothing was odd about them expect there were bigger then the average size and they were holding tea cups while singing a drunken song.

The Mad Hatter smiled at him revealing yellow teeth, obviously an effect on how much sugar he used while never brushing his teeth. "Percy, come and have some tea." His voice was squeaky at some points and he seemed to have a permanent stutter as he talked really fast. He swung his cup making tea slosh out as he gestured toward the seat next to him. Percy walked to the seat and sat down.

The Mad Hatter pushed a cup of tea at him, not even caring about the overflowing liquid. Percy looked down at it with a green face.

"Well, go ahead and drink, drink, drink, drink, it up!" The Mad Hatter threw his cup in the air and the cup fell on his top hat before falling off and shattering against the table. "Oops."

Percy shook his head, trying to clear it, not that it helped. "Um…Mr. Hatter-"

"I prefer if you call me the Mad Hatter, drink your tea, drink, drink, drink, drink it up!"

"Um, yes. I came here to ask you a question."

"No, I am here to _answer_ your question."

"Uh, how did I become mad?"

The Mad Hatter looked up from his tea as his two other quests stopped singing, they all laughed as if Percy had said a hilarious joke.

"You were always mad, mad as a hatter without my charm! Everyone is mad, except they hide it well, but when something triggers it, it comes out to kill." He did a fake growl before he laughed again. "Don't you know that, boy? Its common sense, don't you have it." The Mad Hatter looked down at Percy's hand that had the stamp on it. "Oh, oops, it looks like you don't."

"What?"

"You should ask another question. Pass the sugar please, you thank, thank you!"

Percy thought back to the pictures on the wall, maybe if he found out about how Wonderland is the way it is, it could help him find answers.

"Why is Wonderland so….not Wonderlandish?"

"Wonderland is always Wonderlandish. The point of views just change, like walking around a three dimensional object, this maybe somebody's Wonderland, it sure is yours, or at least that's what your mind thinks, even if your heart disagrees, or vise versa, I'm not really sure." The Mad Hatter rambled as he settled comfortably into his chair, a long explanation ahead. .

The Mad Hatter looked up from the sugar he was pouring into his tea and began talking really fast. "It used to be 'Wonderlandish', with the original Alice, life was perfect. We could have tea whenever we wanted and even, occasionally, have a conversation with the Red Queen without getting our heads cut off. But the tea was the best part." The Mad Hatter took a sip of his tea.

"But then, Alice left…forgetting is just forgetting, expect when it's not, then they call it something else. She forgot us, left us, grew up. Years after years, visitors came and went, we forgot about Alice, Alice forgot about us. No more tea parties with her. No more drink, drink, drink, drink it up. What a mistake, all hell broke lose, letting us be swallowed by the never ending fires, no more tea parties with friends. Now, whenever somebody's mind takes a vacation, were left doomed. Here, have more tea!"

Percy looked at the second cup with a terrified look, not even finished with his first one. The liquid threatened to sloth over the edges and onto the already messy table by a single movement.

"Wonderland has become a place to forget the past, forget your past, Percy. Let it be forgotten."

"No thank you, I'm not here for that. I'm here to find answers."

"You remind me of the last girl who came, Alice Wonders."

Percy looked at the Mad Hatter at the mention of his dead friend, his mind suddenly going at 100 miles an hour.

"She brought Wonderland to its normal, paradise state for the first few times, but eventually she began letting her mind go on vacation, bringing it to the nightmare it is. She refused to forget; at first it was just finding answers, nothing stopping her, but then a goal came in her mind, she wouldn't forget. She too was swallowed by the dooming hell fire." He laughed. "The one you caused, do you recall it?"

Percy winced, and put his hands over his ears, as if it was supposed to stop his brain from exploding at the words. Images flashed through his head, _the fire everywhere, the screams of his friends, the laughing of the monsters. The cold locket around his neck, Alice had given it to him days before when she started slipping._ His eyes slipped closed as the visions made his head seem like there was fireworks going on it.

"You could've saved her. " The Mad Hatter's voice seemed to go up an octave until it sounded like a familiar girl speaking by the word _her. _"But, nope, you left her to die there, only saving yourself and the locket. _Her_ locket, the one you're supposed to keep safe. You could've gone into Wonderland together, have some tea together. Have some tea with Alice, Percy. Drink, drink, drink, drink, drink it up."

"No, no" Percy said practically pulling his hair from his head. "I'm not insane. I didn't kill my friends. I'm innocent, I mean not guilty. I-"

"Maybe, you should've died instead so she can drink, drink, drink, drink, your blood up." The Mad Hatter's voice began going back and forth between the familiar girl and then normal halfway through the words, like a light switch was being flickered; only instead 'ON' is the Mad Hatter and 'OFF' is the girl.

"Are you okay, Percy, you seem to be losing your head?" The Mad Hatter grabbed his hat and pulled it off, only his entire head came with it, he tipped it before putting it back on like it was nothing.

Percy shot up from the chair; it fell to the ground with a crash leaving a crack on the floor, as he stumbled backwards blindly.

The Mad Hatter's other guests starting singing again.

"_Off with his head, off with his head, _

_Ol' Percy will be dead,_

_Off with his head, off with his head,_

_Not another word be said,_

_Off with his head, off with his head."_

"See you soon, Percy, but for now, drink, drink, drink, drink, drink it up!" The Mad Hatter's voice completely went to it's normal state as he threw a cup to the ground.

The ground started to break beneath his feet, and then Percy was falling through empty space once again.

**Okay to summarize this chapter up:**

**-We meet Jade, Percy's half sister in the form of an assistant. They go inside the Mad Hatter's Domain and see a bunch of doors, pictures of previous mad people, and Jade has awesome snapping powers that set fire to the torches (not really, but in Wonderland she does…a virtual cookie to all of those who sang 'set fire to the torches' like 'set fire to the rain'. )**

**-Jade takes Percy to the Tea Room where we meet the Mad Hatter, who likes spilling tea as much as drinking it and we meet his singing friends, who like to sing.**

**-Percy asks why he is mad and doesn't get a straight answer, but then he asks another question on how Wonderland became so not Wonderlandish.**

**-The Mad Hatter explains that Alice was the first visitor so many years before; she went there and left and eventually forgot about them as they had forgotten about her. It took years, but eventually (I say that word a lot) Wonderland become a nightmare instead of a nice escape from the world.**

**-Wonderland is now used to forget your past and lose your mind. **

**-The Mad Hatter brought up Alice Wonders, the girl who died on the quest that Percy went on with her and the other person.**

**-Percy went through a crazy episode when the Mad Hatter got possessed by the Red Queen (yep, that's the reason his voice went into girl mode) and began accusing him of setting the fire in the first place. **

**-The ground opened up beneath Percy and he began falling through a "rabbit hole".**

**Question of the Chapter:**

Would you forget or would you force yourself to remember your past in Wonderland?


	6. Murder, Malice, Alice

**Down the Rabbit Hole**

**Chapter 6: Murder, Malice, Alice**

**Sorry most of the replies are short; I was just hit with inspiration and wanted to get to the story. **

**4blueeyes9- Thanks. **

**Lady Cougar-Trombone- They will be playing their parts in the Land of the Dead later on in the story. Only time will tell their roles.**

**I am Thalia daughter of Zeus- Thanks.**

**SeddieShortBus- That is the best explanation of it, isn't it? That's what makes it harder to let it all go.**

**Time. To. Vaporize. A. Maths. Teach- Thanks. **

**IMPORTANT NOTE: Now that Percy is back in the real world for this chapter, he may act more normal, since he isn't fully crazy in reality yet, only in Wonderland. Also, you get to take a trip down memory lane and learn a little bit more about the quest and the locket and Alice and all that other special stuff.**

**Song I was listening to while writing this chapter:**

**Her Name is Alice by Shinedown **

Alice Wonders #2:

If I had written Alice Wonders' story about her time in Wonderland, it would be called Her Name is Alice. 

**OTHER REALLY IMPORTANT NOTE: I don't know where I got these romantic scenes from, but they're there, somehow. I felt so awkward writing them too. **

**Dislaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, Wonderland, the OCs, or Her Name is Alice. **

"_And even though she's dreaming, she knows,_

_Sometimes the curiosity can kill the soul but leave the pain, _

_And every ounce of innocence is left inside her brain,_

_And through the looking glass we see she has painfully returned,_

_But now off with her head I fear is everyone's concern,_

_You see there's no real ending, _

_It's only the beginning,_

_Come out and play…"_

**-Her Name is Alice by Shinedown**

Percy didn't understand what was happening, he suddenly was floating down, while everything floated up around him like they were being summoned by a huge magnet.

A clock ticked as it flew into the ultimate darkness. A portrait of the original Alice was set on fire and was flying up, setting fire on everything it passed, surprisingly, not including Percy. A stuffed rabbit danced on a flying piano that played strange music as the keys flew upwards.

Suddenly he could see the top, which were actually a pair of sea green eyes that were an exact copy of his own, ones he had seen only moments before, but yet it felt like eternity. Suddenly those sea green eyes were right in front of his face.

At first Percy thought he was still in Wonderland, because Jade was wearing the same clothing she was earlier, but then he blinked and he realized that, in fact, she wasn't wearing anything close to that.

Instead, she was wearing an orange Camp Halfblood shirt and a pair of ripped jeans. Her Camp Halfblood necklace hung a centimeter above his chest as she leaned so close to him that her eyes were taking up most of his vision. He backed up so fast; he hit the headboard making his head feel like the Mad Hatter was having a party in his brain.

"Hey Percy, you okay, you didn't show up for the Campfire? We were all so worried!" Jade said without a breath.

"Don't you mean your friends and you missed having someone to throw marshmallows at during the Campfire?" Percy raised an eyebrow, he still felt a bit frazzled, as if somebody had shocked him.

"Same thing." Jade hesitated before sitting at the end of the bed, a concerned look on her face. "Hey, umm…." She rubbed the back of her neck as she leaned against the bed post. "Last night, you were talking in your sleep. Well, more like screaming, but-you-you may have said something-" She rambled.

"Jade, get to the point." Percy felt nervous as he leaned backwards. That's what sucked about having to share a cabin with somebody; he talked in his sleep _too much_ for his liking.

"You freaked out screaming and saying 'I'm not guilty, I'm not guilty' over and over again. Is there something I should know about?"

The hairs on Percy's neck prickled and he found himself traveling his gaze past Jade with a troubled look. Cheshire Cat was staring right back at him, much to his disappointment. He had really hoped this wouldn't happen. He had hoped Wonderland was just to a freaky dream, but his luck was just too bad.

"_You know, Percy, I've been considering some M-words: Murder, Malice, __Alice." _Cheshire Cat spoke into his head, before promptly disappearing as the sunlight shifted, as if he was never there in the first place, just a shadow of an unwanted nightmare. Percy scrunched his eyebrows together, eyes flashing.

Percy turned back to Jade who was looking at him like he was a child who was holding a big secret and wasn't telling his mother. "No, it's nothing, just a little nightmare." Percy sounded so distant, even to himself as he kept glancing from Jade to the spot where Cheshire Cat once stood.

"You know, Percy, I am your sister and you can tell me anything, right?" Jade frowned at him.

"I know." Percy smiled reassuringly. Jade got up from his bed with no expression on.

"I brought you breakfast." She pointed towards the table next to him before leaving the cabin with one last glance.

Percy searched for Alice's golden locket around his bed only to find it under it after a short two minute search everywhere on and near his bed. He grabbed it in one hand before taking the plate off the side table and placing it over crossed legs and resting the locket on a little empty area on the white plate.

Percy began eating lost in thought. He looked at the locket with scrunched eyebrows. He remembered when he first talked about the locket that was always around Alice's neck…

~~Down the Rabbit Hole~~

Tyler had decided he was going to go find more firewood, the three of them freezing somewhere in the northern area of the United States. Percy and Alice sat next to each other awkwardly.

Percy didn't know what he thought about Alice. She was pretty, like _really_ pretty, even beautiful. Her long blonde hair was straight and always held back in either a black or blue head band. Her crystal blue eyes showed innocence in them that many other demigods didn't have.

But, unlike all the other guys who only talked to Alice because of her looks, he actually got to know her personality. She was always curious, and doesn't question anything. She speaks what's on her mind, unlike some other girls he knows. She was also determined and doesn't like to give up easily. She was always loyal. Alice knows when she needs to step down and let others lead. The best part though was she liked him too, even kissed him once.

In other words, Alice was perfect.

…...

…...

…...

Except that she can't remember anything before she was eight, but that was a flaw he could live with…if he trusted love enough, and he really didn't, which was probably the reason he pulled away from the kiss he mentioned earlier and ran off into the woods almost to get killed by a bunch of monsters.

It's also the reason they barely talk to each other since then.

"Hey." Alice blushed as she turned to look at him.

"Hi." Percy said with a nervous smile.

"I-" They both said at once before they both looked down. "You can go first, no you!" They both chuckled quietly as they looked at each other in the eyes.

Percy's eyes caught a glimpse of something shiny only to look lower to see the gleaming locket that always had a place around her neck.

"Can I ask you something?" Percy asked.

"Sure." Alice smiled.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to but, why do always wear that locket?" Percy played with the heart shaped locket making Alice look down before placing her hand over Percy's. He raised his eyes to meet hers.

"When I was eight, I woke up in the hospital with nothing but a hospital gown on and a stuffed rabbit and was told my parents and my sister was killed in a fire that I survived. They told me I've been in a coma for six months, and I told them I didn't remember anything. They thought that I hit my head or something during the fire, but I wasn't so sure. Before I left they gave me this locket, the only reminder of my parents." Alice looked past Percy and into the woods surrounding them, like she was reliving it.

"I'm still not so sure." Alice admitted as her gaze met Percy's again. Their hands had become intertwined as Alice scooted closer.

"What do you mean?" Percy asked, sincerely curious.

Alice's gaze traveled down to there hands on the dirty forest floor. "There was a fire, I'm sure of it; I had burn marks to prove it, but-"

She hesitated as if unsure of how to finish her sentence. Alice sighed as Percy waited, being surprisingly patient.

"You know how they say your mind blocks out bad memories, ones it doesn't want you to remember?" Percy nodded at Alice's question. "That's exactly how I think it is, this necklace-it's been helping me, Percy."

Alice looked at Percy with such hopefulness, that he couldn't help but feel hope too, but that changed when Alice got a fearful look on her face

"But, not exactly in the best way either. They are nightmares, Percy. I shouldn't have gone down the rabbit hole. I don't need answers. But I searched for them…and now, now Wonderland is _ruined_!" Alice rambled. Percy didn't really understand her words, but she looked terrified.

He brought his free hand up to her chin and gently pushed it up so he was looking at her straight in the eyes. Tears were going down her face. Not sure what he was doing, Percy leaned in as Alice shut her eyes. They were so close to each other, Percy could smell her. She smelled like chocolate chip cookies and pine needles. Percy's lips met Alice's for a blissful moment…

And then Tyler walked towards them carrying wood and whistling a song. They pulled back so fast as Tyler dropped the wood in surprise.

"Did I interrupt something?" The younger demigod asked.

Alice giggled as Percy let out a laugh, both of them as red as tomatoes. Tyler began laughing too as he picked up the wood, the three of them smiling like no tomorrow.

~~Down the Rabbit Hole~~

Percy blinked in a daze as the locket seemed to gleam for a few moments. He shook his head and pushed the full plate to the side, not to hungry anymore.

Percy proceeded to get changed into comfy clothing and put the locket on and tucked it under his shirt. It felt cold, really cold on his chest.

Percy left the Cabin thinking of what Cheshire Cat said…

_Murder, Malice…Alice_

**This chapter is different of course since it is Percy's first time back from a Wonderland trip. He is just experiencing his first time not sure whether what was real or not, but unfortunately or fortunately, that was only for a few seconds at a time.**

**I still don't know where I got the romantic parts from….originally, in my head; they (Percy and Alice) were supposed to only have kissed once and never really have gone out with a full relationship, just flirting and fluffy moments. But, things change in my head all the time, sometimes for the better. **

**Question of the Chapter:**

Would you tell anybody about Wonderland?

**Review your answers!**


End file.
